neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Compa/Hyper Dimension
Compa is a nurse who works at a hospital in Planeptune. Compa is a long-time friend of both IF and Neptune. Her nursing skills aside, her bedside manner is second to none. Profile Appearance Compa has long light congo-pink hair with matching congo-pink eyes. She wears a tan-white wool sweater top with and matching arm warmers and boots, but with fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown knee-socks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has Compile Heart's noticeable C logo. Personality Compa is a very kind and caring girl who takes her dream of becoming a nurse very seriously. She will always try her best to make sure that everyone is healthy and will never leave an injured person alone to suffer. This is shown when she treats Warechu's injuries before finding out that he was a member of Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). She can be somewhat of a ditz at times and also very clumsy as well, but all in all she cares for everyone no matter the situation. She is also surprisingly good at math. Relationships Main Article: Compa/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Compa arrives in the Gamindustri Graveyard along with IF on a rescue mission for the CPUs and Nepgear. Compa only manages to help Nepgear and the Sharicite is deemed useless on the CPUs. Due to CFW Judge's persistence, Compa and IF are forced to escape with only having rescued Nepgear. When Nepgear has to go on a quest to seek the aid of the mascot characters and CPU Candidates, Compa accompanies her with IF all the way through. She ends up treating the wounds of a mouse named Pirachu and he ultimately falls in love with her only to have his love unrequited. After finally saving Gamindustri and the CPUs, in the True End route, Compa resumes her nurse training by helping out at the free clinic where she is shown to be very popular with all the patients (even the older ones) who seem to be coming only to see her. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Her role remains the same from the original Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory She appears in the true end bringing drinks and snacks for Rei Ryghts and IF. The three take a break from repairing Planeptune. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Her role remains the same from the original Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Compa/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos |-|mk2 Skills= |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|mk2 Bonus Voices= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Compa/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Compa Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters